1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Social Networking Service (SNS). More particularly, the present invention provides a method of using a phone book that enables a user to easily use an SNS through the phone book, and a mobile terminal using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the number of smart phone users increases, the number of SNS users also increases. An SNS denotes an online service that focuses on building social relationships among people. SNS users may build new social links or reinforce their current relationships.
However, users who do not use smart phones or that are not familiar with smart phones have great difficulty in familiarizing themselves with SNSs. In addition, those users may be easily cut off from their friends who do not use a SNS. Moreover, private information may inadvertently become publicly available through the SNS, which makes users feel anxious.
Therefore, a need exists for a system that allows users to easily and conveniently form an SNS group including people with whom a relationship is desired.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.